Just to be close to you
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Hermione y Harry habían sido amigos desde sus estudios en Hogwarts. Ahora ya no eran los mismos niños de antes, se habían convertido en adultos. Ella una gran Ministra de magia y él un audaz Jefe de Aurores, su escolta principal. Sin que pudieran preverlo una irresistible atracción y un sentimiento más allá de la amistad nació entre los dos...


**Disclaimer:** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros** hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Esta historia pertenece al **"4° Reto HhT 2013 Con sabor a limón".**

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤**

**JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.

Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones.

D.B.M.

***º*º*º**

Harry Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, se encontraba en una misión especial que él había decidido tomar y no relegar a algún otro miembro de su equipo, ya que se trataba de la seguridad de la Ministra y no de cualquiera, sino de una que él quería demasiado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, había dejado el cargo después de un exitoso periodo de 9 años. La noticia de su sucesora había sacudido al mundo mágico. Más de un mago se había opuesto, pero nada habían podido hacer por las vías legales, así que evidentemente habían recurrido a otras formas, logrando que la nueva Ministra de Magia fuera objetivo de atentados a dónde fuera y estuviera. De ahí a que Potter se encargara personalmente de la seguridad de Hermione Granger.

Efectivamente, su mejor amiga había logrado llegar hasta el puesto máximo en la comunidad después de una corta pero grandiosa carrera en el Ministerio, inicialmente al interior del *Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, más tarde en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde fungió como una voz progresista que aseguró la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro-sangre puras.

Todos los que la querían y admiraban estaban orgullosos de ella. Sin duda una bruja con sus capacidades lograría mejorar la calidad de vida de los magos y las criaturas mágicas con los proyectos que deseaba llevar a cabo.

—Estos decretos permitirán a largo plazo…

Hermione no pudo terminar su discurso. Un rayo rojo pasó al lado de su cabeza, proveniente de alguien que se encontraba a su espalda. El hechizo impactó a un mago al final del grupo de personas que se habían reunido para escuchar su anuncio en el atrio del Ministerio.

Rápidamente Harry la resguardó, colocándose instintivamente delante de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos detrás de sus gafas pasaban por el perímetro, alertas, vislumbrando cualquier peligro. En cuestión de segundos, un escuadrón de aurores se llevó al hombre, mientras la multitud explotaba en exclamaciones de todo tipo.

—La reunión se suspende hasta nuevo aviso, vuelvan a sus trabajos —anunció la mano derecha de Hermione, Susan Bones—. Buen día.

Un traductor se encargó de repartir el mensaje en distintos idiomas, por las criaturas que se encontraban también ahí para tratar asuntos de interés común.

—¡No, esperen! No fue nada, puedo seguir con mi discurso, aún hay varias cosas que quiero tratar con la comunidad de trabajadores del Ministerio. —Se apresuró a decir, pero fue en vano—. ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Debieron obedecerme! —refunfuñó Hermione, con los brazos en forma de jarra sobre su cintura, saliendo de detrás de Harry.

Una fila de aurores se colocó frente a ella, mientras la multitud se disolvía, algunos yendo a sus Departamentos y otros desapareciendo por las chimeneas.

—Sólo seguimos el protocolo en caso de un ataque a su persona —replicó Susan, hundiendo un poco sus hombros, escondiendo parte de su rostro con las carpetas que tenía en sus brazos y con las que parecía querer resguardarse del enojo de su jefa.

— ¡Merlín, esto no puede seguir así!

—Vamos, te acompañare a tu oficina —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa conciliadora que al parecer logró aplacar un poco su molestia.

Hermione no comentó nada durante el recorrido hasta que él cerró la puerta del lugar, el cual de forma permanente tenía colocado ciertos hechizos y encantamientos para la privacidad de todos los Ministros que habían pasado por ahí.

—¡Por todos los hipogrifos, debo encontrar una forma de parar esto! ¡Tiene que haber una estrategia! ¡Algo, Merlín! *¡Artemisia Lufkin no se rindió aún cuando en su toma de posesión los viejos del Wizengamot abandonaron la sala en señal de protesta…!

Harry escuchó en silencio el explosivo monologo. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a detener el peligroso tornado que era Hermione en ese momento.

—Ven.

La voz fuerte y varonil de Harry penetró su enmarañada mente. Había sido una orden clara que la había hecho quedarse en blanco. Su mirada se encontró con la profundidad verde de aquellos ojos que la hacían suspirar y estremecerse en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sentir esa marejada de emociones y sentimientos por él? No lo sabía y realmente era demasiado tarde para ponerse a analizarlo. Sabía cuál era la _enfermedad_ y cuál sería la _cura_, pero estaba lejos de poder probar ese antídoto.

Harry Potter, era un hombre con el que podía contar y apoyarse en todo momento, era su mejor amigo y definitivamente se había convertido en algo más con el paso del tiempo. Ahora entendía cuando decían que uno no escogía de quién enamorarse, ni el tiempo y mucho menos las situaciones. Lamentablemente su amor caía en la clasificación de imposible.

¿Por qué? Parecía que cuando se trataba de encontrar razones por las que él no se fijaría en ella, miles salían de lo más recóndito de su cabeza. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, más de la mitad eran inseguridades suyas, porque no había una que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para justificar que él no pudiera enamorarse de ella. Eso claro, si no se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que para Harry Potter sólo era Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.

«Amiga». Era una palabra que resonaba en su cabeza varias veces al día y más ahora que él debía estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo laboral, sin contar que el resto también solían estar juntos, porque vamos, eran mejores amigos y compartían el mismo círculo de conocidos y amistades. Pareciera que repentinamente el mundo mágico era demasiado pequeño como para permanecer alejada de él, aunque en realidad era lo que menos deseaba.

Sí, todo sonaba a una locura enredada de la que ella no podía escapar y pensar en ello le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo único que tenía claro y que evidentemente no cambiaría, era que sí, amaba a su mejor amigo.

—¿Ya estás más calmada? —inquirió, después de arrastrarla prácticamente a la sala que había en el lugar. Su mano se movió por el rostro de ella, tomó los mechones desarreglados que caían por su frente y con confianza los acomodó detrás de su oreja.

Harry tenía el poder de hacerla saltar de un estado de humor a otro con gran facilidad. Hermione asintió, sintiéndose totalmente una boba.

—Sí, pero…

—No dudo de tus capacidades, pero también entiende que no puedes ponerte en riesgo, eso no ayudará a que las cosas mejoren. ¿Por qué no consultas con el Wizengamot esto?, tal vez tengan algunas ideas para solucionar la situación, como ya dijiste, no eres la primera Ministra.

—Pero sí la primera que es hija de muggles, es por eso que no me aceptan.

—Lo harán, cuando se den cuenta de lo brillante que eres y que si tienes el puesto es porque estás más que calificada para él. En cuanto comiencen a ver como el mundo mágico mejora, todo se relajará.

—Quizá, pero siempre habrá personas que no me aceptarán.

—Sabrás sortearlas. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, aunque siempre podemos darles un tiempo en Azkaban para hacerlas recapacitar —bromeó.

—¡Harry, eso no sería ético! —chilló, sonando entre escandalizada y reprobadora, pero la sonrisa que había logrado colarse en sus labios hablaba de otra historia.

—¡Admite que te gustaría!

Ella resopló divertida.

—Soy la Ministra, no puedo hacer esa clase de declaraciones —dijo, buscando sonar pomposa.

Harry soltó un resoplido de risa.

—¿Y qué hay de mi amiga?

—Ella aún condenaría esa actitud.

Él tuvo que reconocer que eso era verdad.

—Pero le gustaría que pasara, al menos para poder terminar una presentación pública de forma decente.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

Ella compartió su gesto, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, su expresión jocosa se fue extinguiendo hasta que la preocupación bañó su rostro.

—Está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Podrás con esto, estoy seguro —profirió animándola. Al ver la mano de su amiga, no dudo en entrelazarla con la suya.

Estuvieron un rato más así, en un cómodo silencio, que se vio interrumpido cuando Harry fue requerido en su Departamento, pero no se fue sin besar la mejilla de su amiga.

***º*º*º**

La noche había cubierto con su manto estrellado el mundo mágico, Harry arribó a la antigua mansión de los Black, donde vivía desde hacía varios años. Al principio estar ahí había sido difícil por todos los recuerdos, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. El lugar ahora estaba distinto, se había desecho de muchas cosas y eso había mejorado el ambiente.

Realmente era poco el tiempo que pasaba ahí. Conforme había ascendido en el Departamento de aurores, sus responsabilidades habían aumentado, así como el número de misiones en las que participaba, para cuando había llegado a ser el Jefe, prácticamente sólo estaba de paso en su propio hogar.

Subió hasta su habitación y dejó caer su ropa con descuido por el sitio. No solía ser muy ordenado, por eso tenía un elfo que se encargaba de la limpieza del lugar, al que por supuesto le daba un justo sueldo. Cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar pensar en Dobby, un gran amigo al que le debía el estar vivo.

Muchas personas habían muerto a lo largo de la batalla contra Voldemort, y ahora él vivía y luchaba por todos ellos, honrándolos. Velando y trabajando por el mundo mágico que ellos habían deseado que fuera.

Para cuando entró en el cuarto de baño ya se encontraba desnudo, abrió las llaves y dejó que el agua hiciera lo suyo. En el pasado había quedado la imagen de aquel niño delgado y escuálido. Ahora su figura era la de un hombre desarrollado, bien alimentado y gracias a su trabajo, también ejercitado.

Alzó el rostro dejando que las gotas cayeran por él, mientras pensaba en su día, ni siquiera terminó de hacer el recorrido por todos los eventos, bastaba decir que sólo se había quedado en esa mañana con su amiga.

Hacía mucho tiempo que todo comenzaba y terminaba con ella.

Desde su fracaso amoroso con Ginny, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer otras mujeres a lo largo de esos años, no al punto de considerarse un mujeriego o algo por el estilo. Simplemente había salido de vez en cuando con alguna que otra bruja y sólo con las que no quisieran estar con él por su fama. Ninguna había logrado hechizarlo, lo cierto era que no habían logrado hacerlo, porque él ya estaba hechizado, había encontrado a la bruja que le robaba el sueño, el aliento y sin embargo lo llenaba de vida.

Había sido un completo ciego, pero no cabía duda de que las cosas pasaban en el momento adecuado y no fue hasta que dejó de buscar, que se dio cuenta de que esa mujer especial siempre había estado a su lado y no era otra que su mejor amiga.

Se había enamorado de Hermione Granger o, tal vez, era que ese sentimiento especial por ella siempre había estado presente, sólo faltaba que él se diera cuenta y lo encarara. Ahora al tener pleno conocimiento de lo que su corazón guardaba tan celosamente, había estado preguntándose: ¿Cuándo tendría el valor de confesárselo?

No es que le preocupara el hecho de que hubiera alguien más en la vida de ella, de existir, él sería el primero en saberlo. Lo cierto era que en todos esos años su amiga apenas y había aceptado salir con uno que otro chico, afortunadamente para él y su tranquilidad, porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría de ver a Hermione en brazos de otro. Aunque tampoco le agradaba verla clavada entre pergaminos, decretos, libros y demás, ella necesitaba comenzar a vivir más allá de su carrera en el Ministerio y él se encargaría de que lo hiciera.

Últimamente justo pensando en ella, era común que se topara con una erección, sobre todo en los momentos menos convenientes. Ahora al menos se encontraba solo, pero cuando estaba con ella realizando su labor como escolta, era una maldición, una tortura, pues no había manera de encargarse de ese problema sin que ella lo descubriese antes. Afortunadamente el uniforme ayudaba a esconder ciertos detalles vergonzosos.

A veces fantaseaba con la idea de que ella lo descubriera y terminaran desnudos, dando rienda suelta a la pasión. En momentos así, le parecía una buena forma para que ella se enterara de que lo tenía loco.

No pudo evitar soltar un profundo gemido cuando su mano se cerró sobre su dureza. Recargó su mano libre en el mosaico oscuro de la ducha, mientras su cuerpo se curvaba buscando alcanzar el placer máximo con aquellas enardecidas y expertas caricias que se proporcionaba.

Su vida sexual empezaba y terminaba de esa manera. No porque no pudiera encontrar una mujer con quién pudiera desfogarse, pero con el tiempo le había parecido bajo y desleal hacerlo, por sus sentimientos y principalmente porque no estaría pensando en la bruja de ocasión, si no en su amiga. Tal vez era un estúpido, pero él ya no quería sólo tener una sesión satisfactoria de sexo, que le provocara un terrible vacío al concluir.

Así que básicamente eso no funcionaba para él, lo que él quería era a Hermione y todo lo que implicaba física y sentimentalmente estar con ella.

***º*º*º**

En tanto, Hermione —ajena a la fantasía que se vivía en Grimmauld, donde ella era la protagonista—, salía del elevador del edificio donde vivía, avanzó unos metros hasta la puerta de su departamento. Se encontraba girando la llave en la cerradura cuando la sensación de ser observada se apropió de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza, miró de soslayo su alrededor tratando de encontrar lo que la hacía sentir así, su mano izquierda ya se encontraba serpenteando su varita oculta bajo su abrigo abierto.

—¡_Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó girándose de golpe, sorprendiendo al hombre al final del pasillo.

El mago soltó un quejido lastimoso al impactarse con la pared. Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer al hombre. Henry Lyndon. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, había atacado a un auror!

—Tranquila Ministra, estamos aquí por órdenes del jefe Potter —reveló, a su espalda otro auror, que la miraba con cautela. Peter Wycombe, si no se equivocaba.

Al escuchar eso, la sorpresa se extinguió dando pasó a un enojo espectacular. — ¡¿Qué?!

Harry en ningún momento le había informado sobre aquello y estaba demás decir que estaba complemente en desacuerdo. Aquel lugar era donde vivía, no necesitaba gente del Ministerio metiendo las narices en su casa, observando cada uno de sus movimientos las 24 horas.

—Es por su seguridad —manifestó Henry, tomando su varita del suelo, mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ella le lanzó una dura mirada.

—Creo que está más que claro que puedo cuidarme sola —añadió con marcado sarcasmo.

— Compréndanos, es una orden —repuso Peter, realmente lucía angustiado como si fuese a ser refundido en Azkaban por no acatar lo dicho.

— ¿Cuántos más hay? —preguntó demandante, sus ojos centellaban de cólera.

—No podemos decirlo, se trata de una misión.

—¡Soy la Ministro!

—¡Nos están atacando! —expresó en un grito alarmado la vecina, al abrir la puerta después del espectáculo que habían montado.

Hermione rodó los ojos, sólo eso le faltaba. Sus vecinos también eran magos; lo cual permitía ciertas ventajas que no se podían tener en los edificios muggles, pero algunas veces eran desesperantes, como en ese caso y particularmente esa mujer de edad avanzada, que dudaba que pudiera seguir usando su varita sin resultar un peligro.

—¡No, señora Sharples! ¡No, nos están atacando! ¡Vuelva a su departamento!

No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, pero ahora se encargaría de arreglar las cosas con el Jefe de los Aurores.

***º*º*º**

Salió de la chimenea prácticamente lanzando humo por las orejas, se sacudió las cenizas mientras avanzaba por la vieja y conocida casa buscando a Harry. Gritó un par de veces su nombre, hasta que apareció el elfo, informándole que su amo se encontraba en su habitación. No tardó nada en enfilarse hacia la escalera y en un santiamén ya se encontraba en el lugar. Abrió la puerta sin delicadezas, ni sutilezas, no estaba para portarse educada. Frunció su frente al ver el desorden.

_«Hombres.»_

Se tuvo que recordar que no estaba ahí para verificar el estado de la alcoba, pero era claro que su amigo no estaba ahí.

¿Acaso el elfo le había mentido? ¿Tal vez Harry había salido sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta? Cruzó el cuarto, dirigiéndose hacía el baño, ni siquiera pensó en sus acciones. Una nube de vapor que salía de la puerta entreabierta la hizo detenerse en seco. Sus pensamientos se congelaron y el enojo desapareció por completo. Su corazón dio todo un vuelco, mientras sus orbes se agrandaban al vislumbrar y entender lo que ocurría ahí.

Los sonidos eróticos que él profería, su cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por el líquido caliente, el rictus de ese dolor placentero en su rostro, los movimientos de esa mano sobre aquel miembro…

Estaba petrificada, sus pies anclados a la mullida alfombra. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella sensual escena, estaba mirándolo tan fijamente que no dudaba que sus ojos comenzarían a arderle en cualquier momento. Repentinamente el oxígeno no llegaba con suficiente rapidez a sus pulmones. Una bomba de calor había explotado en su interior instalándose en la parte baja de su vientre.

¡Cirse bendita! ¡Estaba completamente hipnotizada o quizás era mejor decir «idiotizada»!

Jamás había pensado que al ir ahí, se toparía con esto. ¡Era surrealista! Y estaba por demás añadir que se encontraba fascinada, por muy mal que eso sonara.

Un ronco sonido escapó de la garganta de Harry al momento en el que alcanzaba el punto máximo, manchando su mano y la pared con su semen.

Fue el espectáculo más erótico que había visto en toda su vida y mientras Harry se liberaba, ella iba de subida en la escala de excitación. Lo peor era que seguía con los pies entumidos y si no avanzaba, él podría descubrirla.

Potter se movió estirando sus músculos, recuperándose lentamente, había disfrutado demasiado aquel momento, el placer sentido no se equiparaba a tener sexo con otra persona pero vaya que era relajante. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un día poder cumplir la fantasía con la protagonista, Hermione. No le hacía daño a nadie con soñar…

Estaba por tomar la barra de jabón cuando un ruido en el exterior captó su atención, de inmediato sus instintos de auror se pusieron en guardia, ladeó su rostro apenas alcanzando a ver con su arruinada vista una sombra alejarse de la puerta. No dudó dos veces en salir de la ducha a comprobar qué diablos había sido eso, recogió sus gafas y su varita al pasar por el lavabo. Abrió la puerta por completo, mirando el lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

— *_Homenum Revelio_ —pronunció cauteloso.

Desconcertado bajó su varita, no había rastro de ninguna presencia mágica. Se quedó quieto escurriendo en agua y fue entonces que percibió apenas una ráfaga del perfume de su amiga.

—Debo estar loco —concluyó, rascando su cabeza.

Definitivamente había comenzado a perder el juicio o en verdad se había metido demasiado en esa fantasía. Volvió a la ducha sin querer darle más vueltas.

***º*º*º**

Hermione llegó a su hogar con el corazón casi brincando de su garganta. Él había estado a nada de sorprenderla espiándolo y ella había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Por todos los magos! —exhaló casi sin aliento. Cerró sus ojos. La imagen de Harry tocándose a sí mismo se repetía con fuerza en su mente, cada detalle había quedado grabado en su memoria.

Poco le importaba ya, que hubiera aurores custodiando el lugar.

—Estoy perdida…

Ahora la que necesitaba un baño era ella, estaba ardiendo como si tuviera un grave caso de fiebre.

***º*º*º**

Harry se cambió y bajó a la primera planta, dispuesto a cenar. Al entrar en la cocina su elfo lo recibió hablando de la visita de Hermione. Él dejó caer el vaso de agua que sostenía, su cara no terminaba de mostrar lo desconcertado que estaba. Los ruidos, la sombra que había visto, el aroma de manzanas y vainilla. Todo encajaba, ella había estado en su cuarto mientras él… se masturbaba.

—¡Diablos!

No sabía ni qué hacer. ¿Ahora cómo carajos la miraría? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Ir y buscarla? ¿Y qué se suponía que iba a explicarle? Lo que ella de seguro había visto, no necesitaba de ninguna aclaración.

—¡Soy un imbécil!

Golpeó la mesa y la pared, antes de salir del lugar.

***º*º*º**

Ronald Weasley miraba a su amigo empinarse su tercer vaso de whiskey, había pasado por él a su piso. Su visita y su estado lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo que le había contado en el camino hacía un bar muggle, había causado sus carcajadas y burlas.

—¡Y con lo mojigata que ella es! ¡Ojalá hubiera estado ahí!

—No me jodas, Ron.

—Enserio, no es tan grave, claro, a menos que pronunciaras el nombre de alguna mujer que no sea el de ella, mientras lo hacías —desafió, con la risa pintada en sus labios.

—Eres un…

—Quizás esto era lo que necesitaban para ya estar juntos…

Harry soltó una risotada seca.

—No veo cómo esto pueda ayudar.

—Vamos, ya vio la mercancía, quizás así ya se anime a probarla —bromeó.

A su amigo no le hizo nada de gracia, soltó un gruñido y pidió otro trago.

—¿Qué le voy a decir?

—Puedes fingir que nada pasó y ver lo que hace o terminar de una buena vez de confesarle lo que sientes… o —pausó, sopesando si decir o no, la otra opción que tenía en mente.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Harry, alzando su ceja, no podría ser peor que las otras dos.

—Lanzarle un _Obliviate _—añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Definitivamente la tercera opción era aún peor que las otras.

¡Estaba frito!

Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación, observando el nuevo trago frente a él.

— Enserio, hermano, sólo habla con ella, ¿qué puede pasar?

—Que me mande a volar lejos...

—Entiendo que a veces ella puede ser escalofriante, pero tú venciste a Voldemort, pateas los culos de magos oscuros, esto es nada.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no le hablaste de tus sentimientos a Luna después de que ella te encontrara con la mano llena.

Ronald chasqueó su lengua, frunció un poco su ceño, en serio no había querido imaginarse eso. Su romance con Luna había sido toda una sorpresa para todos, cuando menos habían pensado, ya se encontraban saliendo y las cosas se fueron dando una tras otra, hasta que habían terminado casados.

Afortunadamente para Harry, aquel beso durante la batalla entre sus dos mejores amigos no había tenido gran trascendencia. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso, al menos Ron había tenido la oportunidad de probar la miel de esa boca sonrosada, algo que él probablemente jamás tendría.

—Sea como sea tienes que decírselo, tal vez un poco de _Felix Felicis _te sirva, deberías conseguir.

Eso no sonaba tan mal.

—No quería decírtelo para no presionarte, pero tienes que apresurarte, muchos querrán estar con Hermione ahora, por el puesto que tiene.

Eso había sido como una patada en zona prohibida y vaya que había dolido como tal. Potter enderezó su postura y miró a su amigo con una profunda seriedad.

—Eso no sucederá —declaró feroz.

—Entonces… ya sabes que hacer.

***º*º*º**

Hermione llegó al Ministerio con su escolta personal, pero para asombro de los aurores ella no se había puesto como una fiera al verlos.

La verdad era que Hermione no tenía cabeza para lidiar con eso y siendo realistas no la tenía para nada, no con Harry paseándose desnudo por su mente. Ni siquiera sabía, si podría actuar con normalidad cuando él se apareciera ahí.

Susan entró a su oficina dejando una taza de café humeante en el escritorio, junto con una gran cantidad de pendientes, aliviando sus tortuosos pensamientos.

—¿Quieres qué hablemos de tu agenda? —preguntó dudosa—. No te ves bien, pareciera que pasaste la noche en vela, tal vez deberías irte a descansar.

—No, no… lo que necesito es trabajar —replicó veloz. No quería estar sola en su departamento, pues así menos lograría olvidarse de ese recuerdo.

—Como digas. El primer compromiso que tienes es con el Ministro de Noruega y después…

Un sonido en la puerta las interrumpió. Susan abrió, en tanto Hermione leía un pergamino sobre los asuntos de los duendes, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo no pudo evitar temblar. El calor subió por su cuerpo hasta colarse en sus mejillas. Una bola de nervios comenzó a bullir en su interior, no quería ni alzar la vista.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar a verla?

—Sí, sí… claro —respondió Susan.

La Ministra maldijo la hora en que le había dicho a su asistente que Harry podía entrar siempre que ella no estuviera en una reunión importante, aunque realmente él tenía el derecho de estar ahí, era quién cuidaba de ella, no era como si pudiera alejarlo.

—Los dejaré solos —anunció, recogiendo los pergaminos firmados, notando la forma tan extraña en que actuaban ambos—. ¿Quieres un café?

—No, no… gracias —profirió con un gesto nervioso.

Hermione en verdad quería escabullirse pero era inútil, lo mejor sería actuar con naturalidad. Sí, como si eso fuese fácil. Apenas levantó su mirada, se encontró con la figura de su amigo envestido en ese uniforme oscuro de auror y lo único que pudo pensar, era que ella sabía lo que había debajo de esas capas de ropa.

_«Oh maldición, piensa en otra cosa… no, no vayas por ahí.»_

Si antes se había puesto roja, ahora estaba de todos los colores.

—Eh… ¿cómo estás? —cuestionó con voz vacilante, mientras se acercaba a dónde ella estaba.

—Bien, con trabajo… ¿tú?

Potter sobó su nuca, miró al techo como esperando que todos los magos se apiadaran de él y lo ayudaran, pero esto no era algo para ellos, era un asunto meramente terrenal. Se había despertado en casa de Ron y mientras aliviaba su resaca, había tomado la decisión de hablar con Hermione, aconsejado ahora por Luna, a quien habían evitado contarle la parte donde él había sido descubierto en plena acción.

Se armó de valor y habló:

—Sé que estuviste anoche en la mansión…

Hermione sintió que su corazón se sacudía violentamente, ¿acaso la había descubierto?

—Ah… sí… estuve porque quería hablar contigo sobre los aurores que mandaste a mi casa —concluyó en un hilo de voz. Se odió a sí misma por no sonar severa y molesta.

Harry pareció un poco confundido, era claro que no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Es necesario por todos los ataques que has sufrido, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

—Entonces… ¿de qué?

—Entraste a mi habitación y ahí…

Dudó en seguir, tragó en seco y aclaró su garganta. Se estaba ruborizado como una colegiala. ¡Con un demonio, por qué no podía sólo soltarlo y ya!

Hemione oficialmente había sido expuesta, era obvio a lo que él se refería y por qué le estaba costando decirlo.

—Yo no quería invadir tu privacidad, lo siento.

El rostro le ardía de vergüenza, ni siquiera podía mirarlo ni un segundo más. Se levantó deseando poner distancia entre ellos. Potter la siguió con su mirada, perturbado, olvidando lo bochornoso de la situación. Hermione le daba la espalda, así que se acercó lentamente sin querer ahuyentarla.

—Lo que busco no es una disculpa.

La Ministra se sintió desfallecer al sentirlo detrás. _«¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es lo que desea? Si supiera cuán difícil es para mí sentirlo cerca y mantener mi amor en silencio.»_

Potter dio un paso más tomándola por los brazos para girarla. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se combinaban. Sus corazones latiendo con la misma intensidad, sus ojos se encontraron compartiendo la conexión que siempre habían tenido, buscando respuestas uno en el otro.

—No lo entiendo.

Acunó su mejilla en su mano, ya no había vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

—Lo único que necesitas entender es lo que siento por ti.

La boca de Hermione se abrió temblorosamente, sus ojos brillaban de asombro bajo sus cejas arqueadas. Él delineó su rostro, dándole tiempo para asimilar lo que le acaba de decir.

—He pensado mucho en cómo decírtelo y he sido un cobarde por no poder confesártelo antes, pero te he querido durante mucho tiempo…

El hormigueo provocado por el roce de los dedos de Harry la hizo reaccionar, sentir cuán real era ese instante. No estaba soñando, en verdad había escuchado esas palabras de amor.

Ella no necesitaba que él recitara poemas, ni dijera un discurso perfecto, bastaba con lo que ya había dicho. El regocijo se esparció por todo su cuerpo, como nunca antes lo había sentido, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—No necesito que digas más…quiero estar contigo. Te amo… pensé que nunca podría decírtelo, que tú…

Potter sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar de felicidad, todo ese tiempo ella se había sentido de la misma forma que él y estaba más que de acuerdo con ella, no necesitaba escuchar más. Era tiempo de disfrutar lo que sentían. Le tomó la barbilla y sin darle tiempo de más, acalló sus palabras posando sus labios sobre los de ella, en apenas una suave caricia.

La impresión quedó relegada por el revuelo de sensaciones que él despertó con ese sencillo beso en ella. Sus parpados cayeron y se dejó guiar por Harry, sus labios se movieron acompañando a los de él, en una danza que los hizo llegar al cielo cuando sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron.

Sus manos abandonaron su rostro dejando que bajaran por aquel fino cuello, posándose en su nuca, mientras su otra mano se aferraba a su cintura, obligándola a pegarse a él. Hermione suspiró contra sus labios, posó sus temblorosas manos en aquellos fuertes hombros, apoyándose en ellos, para no caer derretida a sus pies.

El tiempo había desaparecido para los dos. Por fin todas sus cadenas de dudas y temores habían sido rotas, gracias a ese beso. Era sorprendente sentir que al fin estaban con la persona correcta, nada de su pasado amoroso se comparaba con lo que estaban viviendo ahora.

Tal vez era que siempre habían estado destinados a estar juntos, pero habían tenido que vivir todo aquello, estar con las personas equivocadas, vivir todos esos años separados, para saber reconocer cuando estuvieran frente al verdadero amor.

El aire comenzó a faltarles obligándolos a alejarse. Hermione escondió su rostro en la clavícula de Harry, quien la abrazó, acariciando su espalda, respirando el aroma que despedía su cabello apretado en un moño.

—No pensé que esto ocurriría y menos cuando comenzaste diciendo aquello —confesó con sus mejillas arreboladas, mordiendo su labio inferior.

La sonrisa que Harry portaba aumentó aún más. Ahora no le parecía el fin del mundo que ella lo hubiera visto así. La frase bizarra de Ron volvió a su mente y ahora no la consideraba tan fuera de lugar.

«Vamos, ya vio la mercancía quizás así ya se anime a probarla.»

Una risa breve y ronca salió de su garganta.

—Es porque todo está unido, ahora sabrás en quién estaba pensando.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza después de semejante declaración.

—Ya no necesitarás recurrir a eso —murmuró con arrojo, superando el estupor del bochorno.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de pasmarse, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero le encantaba como sonaba y más el trasfondo.

Volvió a reír pero esta vez de felicidad. Al final las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Había perdido tanto tiempo siendo un idiota cobarde, pero el tiempo de estar juntos había llegado, de construir su felicidad. Depositó un beso cariñoso en su sien. No podía esperar más para volver a besarla, quería saborear cada rincón de esa boca, descubrir lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Hermione llevó las manos a su nuca, atrayéndolo hacía ella en un contacto que fue aún más perfecto que el primero, más dulce, más cálido.

Aquel sentimiento profundo parecía cobrar fuerza mientras se besaban, una y otra vez, de distinta formas. Las sensaciones comenzaron a salirse de control y sus besos tomaron un tinte distinto, estaban cargados de intensidad, de un deseo oscuro que buscaba su camino entre sus caricias cada vez más atrevidas.

Ella chocó contra el mobiliario, curvó sus labios en una sonrisita. Él la tomó con seguridad de las caderas sentándola sobre el duro escritorio de cedro, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Harry no tardó en encontrar un lugar entre sus piernas abiertas, pero la estorbosa túnica que ella usaba, le impedía sentir su cuerpo cómo él deseaba.

Hermione rió ante su frustración.

—Te divierte verme así ¿no? —resopló—. Ésta es una de las razones por las que usar túnicas es un fastidio.

Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de responder, la voz de Susan resonó en la habitación. Anunciándole la llegada del Ministro de Noruega.

—¡Merlín, lo había olvidado!

Él gruñó con molestia, hubiera deseado permanecer más tiempo a solas con ella.

—Debo atenderlo —espetó, con su frente llena de arrugas por el pesar que sentía.

—Lo sé, pero prefería que no tuvieras que hacerlo.

—Encontraremos tiempo para estar solos —murmuró, con su rostro pintado de rosa, sus labios hinchados y su cabello enmarañado. Lo tomó de las mejillas, rozando sus labios en un beso lleno de cariño.

—De acuerdo.

Con la promesa de retomar aquello después, ambos procedieron a arreglar su aspecto, sonriéndose con travesura.

***º*º*º**

Llevaban un par de semanas saliendo y habían sido sin duda unas muy felices. Su relación aún era un secreto, pues sabían el revuelo que causaría. Además, él no deseaba exponerla de más, al descubrirse que era su pareja sentimental podían haber tanto reacciones positivas como negativas y ahora ella no podía lidiar con eso, no con los atentados que aunque cada vez más esporádicos seguían presentándose.

Afortunadamente Hermione siempre había logrado salir bien librada y agradecía eso a todos los magos. No quería verla herida y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por evitarlo.

***º*º*º**

Hermione llegó a su departamento; no había logrado convencer a Harry para librarse de los aurores. En eso él era realmente un cabeza dura, pero lo adoraba por la preocupación que le demostraba. Sabía que sólo quería cuidar de ella y eso se le hacía tierno.

Se descalzó mientras observaba a Crookshanks desperezarse y bajar del sillón para ir junto a ella.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó, acariciando su cabeza.

Caminó a su habitación para tomar una larga ducha y arreglarse un poco. Era viernes por la noche y ya tenía planes, le daría una sorpresa a Harry, que estaba segura le encantaría.

***º*º*º**

Harry se había quedado en el Ministerio atendiendo un por menor de último minuto. Ese día no le tocaba estar de guardia, así que podía ir a su casa a tener una buena noche de sueño o al menos esa era su intención en un inicio, pues no esperaba que al llegar se encontraría con su novia.

—Espero no haber olvidado que tenía que verte —dijo cauteloso.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa al ver su apuro. Se levantó del sofá dejando ver su atuendo, una falda veraniega debajo de sus rodillas, color turquesa, que caía con delicadeza sobre sus caderas. Una blusa blanca, vaporosa, en cuello «v», sin mangas, y un sencillo suéter abierto a juego. Sus zapatillas apenas lucían un pequeño tacón pero sin duda estilizaban sus piernas. El cabello recogido con elegancia en una coleta.

Hermione lucía radiante y hermosa. Nervioso, tragó saliva, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—¿Olvidé alguna fecha importante?

—No, no lo hiciste —explicó divertida, cerró la distancia entre ellos, para poder abrazarlo—. Sólo quiero estar un rato contigo.

Él sintió que un peso fue quitado de su cuerpo. Se relajó al fin, rodeando la delicada figura.

—Hueles bien y te ves muy bella.

Hermione se sonrojó, su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Quiero que vayamos a cenar, nada de restaurantes caros, sólo tú y yo en una cafetería, un local pequeño en el mundo muggle.

—Parece que lo tienes todo planeado —evidenció, separándose de ella para poder ver su rostro.

—No todo, el resto lo decidiremos los dos —replicó, besándolo suavemente.

—¿Al menos dejarás que me quite el uniforme?

—No, me gusta cómo te ves con él —murmuró, pasando sus dedos por las costuras de su chamarra.

Harry no era ningún tonto y si no había leído mal esa expresión, esa noche significaría mucho más que una simple salida.

***º*º*º**

Su cena había resultado bastante bien, habían pasado momentos memorables y ahora se encontraban nuevamente en Grimmauld. Harry los apareció a ambos. Hermione mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, era claro que no tenía intensión de soltarlo, mientras él acunaba sus mejillas guiando el beso.

Se separaron y él le sonrió incluso con la mirada. Acarició aquel rostro, como deseando memorizar cada rasgo, cada lunar.

Hermione besó sus dedos cuando rozaron sus labios, estaba emocionada y sumamente nerviosa. Deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Harry, siguiendo la forma de la ropa al acentuarse en su torso, comenzó a abrir la chaqueta para poder retirársela con las manos temblorosas.

Él permitió que ella se la sacara quedando en una camiseta negra, ahora fue el turno de él de quitarle su suéter.

No había necesidad de preguntas, los dos sabían lo que ocurriría en poco tiempo. Sería la primera vez que estarían juntos y él quería tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque seguramente eso no sería posible, podía sentir el deseo cosquillear por su cuerpo, sus pantalones comenzaban a suministrar una presión molesta sobre su entrepierna.

La estrechó pasando las manos por su espalda sintiendo la textura fina de la blusa. Hermione exhaló suavemente, al sentir los labios de Harry revolotear por su cuello. Se aferró a él, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse y sus rodillas temblar.

El auror la fue guiando a la escalera, entre besos, subieron a tropezones. Finalmente lograron llegar a la habitación, él la apresó contra la pared, buscando el roce de su cuerpo.

Hermione atrapó su boca con el ardor del deseo jamás sentido corriendo por su cuerpo, dejándola en llamas. Deseaba sentir más, quería sentir más. Harry ahondó en el beso, abriéndose paso por sus labios, que disfrutó y mordió a placer, logrando que ella jadeara. Sus manos incapaces de quedarse quietas, delinearon la femenina figura, haciéndola temblar.

Aquellos roces los habían dejado sin aliento, obligándolos a separar sus bocas y buscar un poco de alivio para sus pulmones. Él la cargó con facilidad, terminando el recorrido hasta su cama.

Harry se inclinó tomando la pierna de su novia, la acarició suavemente retirando su zapatilla e hizo lo mismo con la otra.

—Ven —pidió Hermione, recostándose sobre el colchón.

Él alzó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. Se quitó su playera, sus zapatos y el pantalón, dejando ver su bóxer negro abultado. Hermione siguió sus movimientos, un travieso sonrojo corrió por su rostro recordando lo que había visto semanas atrás, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

Harry se colocó sobre ella, Hermione lo atrajo hacía sí, el peso de él no significó un problema para ella, era un peso que deseaba sentir. Sus cuerpos se encontraron, la marejada de sensaciones y los besos los mantuvo ocupados por un rato.

—Eres maravillosa—halagó poco después, logrando que ella sonriera, mostrando su hilera de dientes.

—Te amo —pronunció, acariciando la melena azabache.

Sus labios se encontraron con pasión. Hermione dejó que sus dedos se desplazaran por la ancha espalda, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban con su toque. Harry soltó un gemido ronco de aprobación, se apretó aún más contra ella, sus manos buscaron sentir su piel. Se abrieron paso por la blusa, alzándola. Rompió su beso para poder mirarla, recorriendo su abdomen, acariciando cada centímetro revelado hasta que finalmente se deshizo de esa prenda, descubriendo el sostén blanco que cubría el valle de sus senos.

El deseó rugió como una bestia despierta en su interior y sin embargo aún tenía la suficiente consciencia para obligarse a ir con lentitud. Hermione lucía tímida, parpadeando con nerviosismo, esperando su aprobación. Cubrió sus labios con un beso suave que logró relajarla.

Ella sentía un caudal de emociones, un suspiró brotó de sus labios cuando él tomó entre sus manos sus pechos aún cubiertos, mientras recorría su garganta con pequeños besos y mordidas.

—Harry —pronunció su nombre con suplica, sus uñas dejaron marcas de medialuna sobre la piel tostada de los hombros masculinos. Se restregó contra él con descaro, buscando algo que sólo él podía darle. La risa sedosa de Harry le puso la piel de gallina, alzó su rostro mirándolo confundida.

—No me pones las cosas fáciles, podríamos consumar esto en tan sólo unos minutos, pero quiero hacerlo lento, tenemos el resto de la noche para amarnos.

Hermione enrojeció completamente. Amaba tanto a ese hombre, estaba rendida a sus deseos y no quería luchar contra eso. Lo atrajo por la nuca, capturando su boca con la suya en un beso sin igual. Harry siguió abrasando aquella figura con el toque de sus manos, así fue como la falda terminó en la alfombra. Ahora ambos se encontraban solamente en ropa interior pero él se encargaría de desaparecerla.

Y mientras sus bocas se devoraban, él logró llegar a su espalda, luchando durante unos instantes con el broche de su bra. Cuando al fin pudo abrirlo, no esperó para pasear sus dedos por aquella delicada y seductora extensión.

Hermione siseó presa de deliciosas sensaciones, se abrazó a él sintiendo el roce de sus pieles, la sensación fue sublime, ambos dejaron escapar sonidos ahogados. Él se movió admirando la belleza de aquel cuerpo, sus pechos se alzaban firmes buscando su atención. Despejó su rostro de unos rizos que habían escapado de su coleta.

—Ojala pudieras leer ahora mi mente y darte cuenta lo hermosa que te encuentro —murmuró, logrando que una sonrisa adornara la boca de ella.

—No necesito hacer eso, si tú puedes decírmelo.

—No soy bueno con las palabras.

—Hasta ahora eso no ha sido impedimento —repuso sincera, sintiéndose enternecida por sus gestos.

Compartieron un largo ósculo lleno de amor y pasión, mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban buscando más contacto, cediendo al calor del deseo. Harry la cubrió de besos mientras sus dedos danzaban sobre sus senos y cuando alcanzó tan dulce lugar con su boca, no se detuvo hasta que se sintió satisfecho con las atenciones que les otorgó a aquellos rosados botones.

Suaves sonidos brotaron de la garganta de Hermione, llenando la habitación, entrecerró sus ojos con placer, ondulándose contra él. Potter se deleitó con aquella sensual imagen, notando cómo se mordía los labios. Decidido, le arrebató a los dientes de su novia su labio inferior, succionándolo con delicadeza. Ella no quería quedarse sin participar, podía no tener experiencia en ese campo pero no era ninguna ingenua, creía saber lo que podría gustarle y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, dejando a un lado el pudor.

Sus manos trazaron aquellos pectorales, podía sentir el salvaje latido de su corazón contra su palma, bajó por su abdomen observando el camino de vello oscuro que terminaba dentro de su bóxer. Sin pensarlo mucho y con los dedos temblorosos, se abrió paso por la cinturilla de la prenda colándose en su interior. De los labios del auror brotó un sonido profundo y bajo, cuando la mano femenina se cerró sobre su eje, su cuerpo se curvó instintivamente.

Hermione inició un ritmo lento pero agonizante para él, ella observó el rictus que transformó el rostro de Harry, su respiración entrecortada, la piel bañada en una capa fina de sudor. La forma en que buscaba desesperadamente más contacto, moviendo sus caderas irreflexivamente. Estaba conociendo otra faceta de él, lo había visto aquella ocasión en la ducha, pero era simplemente otra historia ser ahora quien le propiciara ese placer, reducir al poderoso mago a un manojo de gemidos.

Él la detuvo, demasiado rápido según la opinión de Hermione, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la extraña sensación de acariciarlo. Su ceño se frunció y desfrunció tratando de comprender su acción.

Harry se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse, besó sus labios sonriendo con esfuerzo. Podía sentir su dolorosa erección reclamando la atención quitada, iba a necesitar de toda su concentración para no alcanzar el orgasmo antes de lo esperado.

—Quiero terminar dentro de ti —explicó con voz ronca, logrando que una latigazo de calor la recorriera y se instalara entre sus piernas.

—Oh.

Harry adoró su bochorno, depositó un beso en su nariz. Se despojó de su bóxer, sintiendo de inmediato un alivió al liberarse del roce y presión de la prenda. Hermione le dio un buen vistazo, por fin lo tenía completamente desnudo sobre ella.

¡Oh Merlín! Su corazón se aceleró de mala manera, deseaba ya que la poseyera pero parecía que él tenía otros planes. Harry adoró cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios y sus manos, fue bajando por la figura, escuchando los sonidos de dulce éxtasis que escapaban de aquella boca que avivaban su deseo. Le abrió las piernas con delicadeza, haciéndose un espacio ahí. Se acomodó sus lentes, notando las pantis blancas que cubrían la feminidad de la castaña. No esperaba ver unos calzones de abuelita, ni un cinturón de castidad, pero le había sorprendido que ella usara algo tan pequeño.

—Harry —llamó con voz temblorosa.

Él le sonrió con claras intenciones, antes de dejar que sus dedos la acariciaran sobre la prenda. Ella se arqueó aferrándose al cubrecama, exhaló con fuerza, elevando sus caderas del colchón. Harry rió al verla perder el control de esa manera, justo como él había estado hacía unos minutos y aún ni siquiera le había hecho la mitad de lo que quería hacerle. Tomó las bragas bajándolas con lentitud, acariciando sus piernas y dejando uno que otro beso sobre ellas.

Entonces alzó su mirada, por fin la tenía desnuda y lista para él. Soltó un sonido grave, mezcla de ansia y deseo, al ver la forma en que pedía su regreso. Volvió a su antigua posición, sólo debía esperar un poco más y estaría dentro de ella. Acarició su centro de forma superficial, pero fue suficiente para tenerla suplicando.

Hermione echó su cabeza hacía atrás y dejó que su cuerpo se removiera siguiendo los impulsos que venían desde su interior. Harry no se detuvo esta vez, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron tan delicada zona, reconociendo los puntos que la hacían enloquecer. Ella no podía quedarse tranquila sobre la cama, lo que obligó a Harry a posar sus manos en los huesos de su cadera, manteniéndola quieta. La hizo alcanzar la cima del placer con apenas unos besos de mariposa, su lengua y sus dedos.

Potter la contempló yacer sobre la cama, hermosa, sonrojada, satisfecha. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de estar ahí, de ser él a quien ella amaba. Ni siquiera podía ahora hilar un pensamiento coherente, estaba completamente aturdido por ella, trepó a su lado mirándola de una forma tan especial que reavivó el calor en Hermione.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos al instante, buscando su contacto. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso lleno de nuevas emociones, sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban de forma lujuriosa, encendiéndolos buscando la culminación de tal glorioso acto de amor.

Harry no podía esperar más y Hermione no quería que lo hiciera, el momento de volverse uno había llegado. Ella se mordió su labio, sentía que su corazón se pararía de un momento a otro, la emoción, el deseo y los nervios la mantenían al filo del colapso. No había tenido necesidad de decirle nada, él parecía saber que sería el primero y el único para el resto de su vida.

Potter la guió a una postura más cómoda para ambos, le colocó una almohada debajo de las caderas. Él dirigió su miembro hinchado a su entrada. Hermione quiso cerrar los ojos y sin embargo no lo hizo, su mirada quedó atrapada por la esmeralda de él. Escuchándolo susurrar palabras de cariño, se aferró a su espalda sintiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con intensidad que la dividían entre el dolor y el placer.

Harry fue aún más cuidadoso de lo que pensó ser, su cuerpo temblaba por la forma en que buscaba contenerse, el ángulo y la posición facilitaron la penetración, cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella, sintiéndola tan estrecha, cálida y perfecta, no pudo más que sentirse agradecido por tener semejante privilegio.

La habitación se llenó de una sinfonía de sonidos compuestos por los dos, entregándose simple y perfectamente como sólo dos personas enamoradas podrían.

Él sustituyó la almohada con su mano, el cambio hizo que ambos soltaran gemidos. Segundos después los movimientos lentos iniciaron, ambos fueron sorprendidos por las sensaciones vivas que tintineaban por sus cuerpos sudorosos.

El instinto jugó a favor de Hermione, llevándola a acoplarse poco a poco al ritmo impuesto por él. Sus manos dejaron rasguños al resbalarse por la extensión de la espalda de Harry hasta llegar a su trasero, logrando que él emitiera un largo jadeo.

La armoniosa cadencia con la que sus caderas se unían los conducía lentamente a un final exquisito. Las manos de Harry vagando por su cuerpo y sus besos fueron el detonante que ella necesitó para perderse en un estallido de placer que la hizo ver miles de colores, mientras gritaba su nombre.

Él siguió meciéndose con agonía, pronto se alzó sobre ella, curvándose y hundiéndose profundamente en su interior y cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó, vibró por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

La energía en el cuarto se fue extinguiendo dejando un ambiente de paz. Ambos se fueron relajando poco a poco, recuperándose de tan exquisitos momentos, disfrutando del silencio.

Harry sonrió contra el cuello de Hermione al sentir las yemas de los dedos de su novia, acariciar su nuca. Depositó un beso en su hombro sonriendo como el idiota enamorado que era.

—Eres mi vida, te amo.

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de ella, había sido una experiencia grandiosa.

—Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

***º*º*º**

Hermione despertó enredada en sábanas guindas, rodeada por la calidez de Harry. No podía creer que fuera ya domingo por la noche, había sido un fin de semana demasiado corto a su parecer, pero uno de los más felices que había vivido.

Harry la había llenado de besos y caricias, amándola con el corazón y el cuerpo; haciéndola sentir la más bella, la persona más importante en su vida, su centro, su apoyo, la razón por la que había experimentado el amor y la felicidad que sólo puede otorgarte el estar con la persona ideal.

—Creí que estabas dormido —murmuró con una sonrisita, al sentir la caricia de los labios de Harry en su espalda.

—Lo estaba y tú también deberías, mañana ambos tenemos que volver al trabajo —mencionó sin mucho ánimo, frotando su nariz contra la nuca de ella.

Ella se giró sonriendo en el círculo de sus brazos.

—Lo sé —pausó, había momentos como esos, en lo que no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era real o sólo un sueño, fuera cual fuera, era muy feliz—. Así quiero estar por siempre contigo.

Una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad crispó los labios de Harry.

—También a mí me gustaría, ¿crees qué puedas dirigir el Ministerio desde la cama?

Ella golpeó su hombro de forma cariñosa.

—Hablaba enserio.

—Cásate conmigo —propuso con seriedad, dejando escapar las palabras que habían estado rondando su cabeza.

—Harry… no juegues con eso —reprendió.

—No lo haría.

Ella abrió y cerró su boca sin lograr articular ni una sola palabra, lo miraba como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que él había dicho.

—Perdóname, porque tal vez no tenga las palabras correctas, ni el anillo que debería acompañar la propuesta, incluso quizás el momento no te parezca el correcto, ni el más romántico —aclaró, sintiéndose un poco culpable por eso—. Me gusta estar contigo, sentirte, tocarte, hacerte mía. No te prometo que la vida a mi lado sea la más tranquila, ni la más perfecta, pero sí te prometo dar cada segundo de mi existencia para hacerte la mujer más feliz. Deseo un futuro donde ambos estemos, donde construyamos un hogar que sea el lugar al que ambos deseemos volver cada día. Quiero envejecer a tu lado, no me importa donde, mientras estés tú conmigo. ¿Aceptas?

Hermione no pudo evitar las lágrimas, su corazón tembló de emoción y cuando creyó que no podía ser más feliz, la vida la sorprendía, él lo hacía. Se lanzó a abrazarlo y susurró la respuesta más de una vez sobre sus labios, mientras lo besaba.

***º*º*º**

Meses después, Hermione entraba a las oficinas principales de los aurores, los hombres y mujeres ahí la saludaron, sorprendidos de tener su presencia en aquel lugar, pues no era inicio de mes, fecha en la que pasaba por todos los Departamentos, para revisar y platicar con los empleados.

La Ministro les devolvió el gesto con amabilidad, sabiendo que su acto impulsivo causaría demasiados cuchicheos y rumores, que tal vez llevarían a destapar su relación con el jefe de Departamento, pero no le importaba, sólo deseaba verlo.

Harry había salido a una misión al sur del país. Los días sin él se le habían hecho interminables.

Al entrar al Despacho, Hermione perdió la compostura y prácticamente saltó a los brazos de su esposo, asaltando sus labios en un beso que había deseado darle desde el momento en el que él se había ido.

—La eché de menos, señora Potter.

—No tanto como yo a ti.

Se habían casado en secreto en el mundo muggle y ninguno se arrepentía de esa decisión. Harry había logrado cumplir sus fantasías con la Ministra y ella las de estar con él. Al cerrar la puerta, las mejores cosas ocurrían.

**THE END**

***º*º*º**

*****Detalles tomados de la biografía de HG en la página del diccionario.

*****Lufkin, Artemisia. Primera bruja en llegar a Ministra de Magia. Estuvo en el cargo desde 1798 hasta 1811. Se recuerda de su toma de posesión que los magos más ancianos del Wizengamot abandonaron la sala en señal de protesta (mf, JKR). Fue Hufflepuff en Hogwarts.

*****Homenum Revelio: Detecta presencia humana (RM). Información de la página del diccionario.

*º*º*º

**¡Gracias por leer!**

¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

**.**

*Agradecemos a Janny Ta que haya fungido como Beta para este One.

*Lo repetiremos esta historia pertenece al **"4° Reto HhT 2013 Con sabor a limón"**. Si pueden pasen por la cuenta de Harmony hasta la tumba aqui en la página y ahí encontrarán las demás historias escritas por diversas autoras.

*Tal vez más adelante escribamos un longfic con esta trama.

**Muchas gracias y esperamos nos puedan regalar un cometario.**

_*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**__**  
**__**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**_


End file.
